Death Note LxLight (Complications)
by x3musicx3
Summary: When Light wakes up from a very vivid dream he begins to realize he has feelings for L Yaoi Warning LxLight


A/N: As the title say this story will contain Yaoi so don't like don't read simple as that. I must warn you this is my first time writing a yaoi story so please bear with me and please review well i'll let you get to the story now hope you enjoy

*Lights POV*

I lay in bed thinking about the wonderful wait what did I just say wonderful no no I meant horrible creepy scary gross dream I had just had I can't get it out of my head I remember it so clearly I had been alone at task headquarters with L and when suddenly L started yelling at me.

*Dream*

"why Light Kun Why why won't you just admit you're Kira?"

"Because I'm not what part don't you get about that?"

"It's a lie that's what I don't get…Light I just want to help you just please admit it" at this point tears had begun to form in his eyes what L crying L never cries why was he about to cry.

Then I broke down crying "I don't want to be a bad guy I really don't I…I just wanted to make the world a better place but then you came into my life and my whole plan went upside down"

He looked me straight in the eye "Light does that mean you admit to being Kira" by this point his face was just inches from mine.

"Yes…yes I'm Kira but no I'm not bad I promise I really did just want to make the world better" I couldn't stop crying what was wrong with me why couldn't I stop crying.

L pulled my head into his chest then suddenly he whispered in my ear "don't worry Light-Kun I'll help you I won't let them put you away or kill you…and then we will change the world together just…promise me one thing"

I had finally stopped crying and I was able to look up at L "wha…what is it L…anything for you" anything for you what the fuck was I saying?

L put his forehead to mine "promise me you'll give up being Kira"

"I promise" and with that L bent down and kissed me and I couldn't help myself I began to kiss him back and my heart started to beat faster what was happening. Then suddenly we were in our room on my bed still kissing. L was on top of me. Then I felt his excitement it shocked me at first but then made me smile. Smile why the heck was I smiling about that? Why didn't I punch him or push him off me. Why was I kissing him? A moan escaped my lips and then he pulled away from our kiss I tried to kiss him again but he pushed me back down the asshole. Wait did I just call him an asshole for pushing me away shouldn't I be glad he stopped kissing me. But then I remembered he pulled of my shirt and began kissing my neck this made me moan even more as his hands started to work their way down to my jeans suddenly we heard someone yell "hey L, Light where are you guys we're back" stupid Matsuda as soon as he heard that L lifted himself of me I felt my face fall L must have noticed to cause he bent down and kissed me forehead then whispered in my ear "don't worry Light-Kun we'll finish next time"

*end dream*

I awoke with a start sweating thinking about it taking it all in (no pun intended ^.^) that's when I heard typing from somewhere in the room my eyes flew open and I jumped looking around the room in a shock that's when I noticed L sitting in an armchair next to my bed. What the hell was he doing next to my bed…creep then I noticed a handcuff on his wrist I followed the chain to another handcuff on my own wrist and that's when reality hit me in the face. I was L's main suspect on the Kira case. As a consequence of that I was to stay chained to the worlds greatest detective, 24/7. I heard the typing again and looked at L without even bothering to look up and with absolutely no emotion he asked me "is everything ok Light-Kun you seemed to have been having a nightmare" I couldn't respond I just stared at him blankly trying to process everything at once then L spoke again "would you like a kiss" I jumped up "what" then in front of my face L was holding a Hershey's kiss in between his forefinger and thumb "here take it it will help you sleep or would you prefer some tea" I couldn't do anything but stare at him in shock "what's wrong Light was it something I said" "no no l uhh everything's fine" I took the chocolate from him and put it in my mouth "thanks L…what are you doing up anyways shouldn't you get some sleep" "well Light-Kun if you look around you'll notice there's only one bed in this room and I'm not sure how comfortable you would feel sleeping in the same bed as someone of the same gender as you…beside you know I don't like sleeping" "right ok l well then I uhh guess I'll umm let you get back to work" "ok Light have a nice sleep..good night please don't have any more nightmares'

*L's POV*

Light had awoken from what seemed like a nightmare but I may be mistaken about that in fact I know I must be mistaken about that because well it seemed more like it was an adult dream for he had moaned quiet a bit I might add. It must have been about Misa how he can have an adult dream about her I don't know just the thought of Misa is repulsive now the thought of Misa in her birthday suit is that much worse plus there's the added fact that she's annoying and acts like a five year old poor Light has horrible taste he should break up with that skank. Wait what am I doing what does it matter to me what Light does with his love life. It is none of my business plus I should be concentrating on the Kira case and finding evidence to proof that Light is Kira. I felt something pull on my wrist "ow" I look down and see the chain connecting me and Light together moving he must be having another dream poor thing the Hershey's kiss must have not helped him. Now that I think about it why had he reacted so strangely when I offered it to him had he thought I actually wanted to kiss him what would he have said if I had what am I thinking? Me and Light share a kiss never not in a million years he was the enemy there's no doubt in my mind. "L' "what is it Light" crap I forgot he was sleeping wait does that mean he's dreaming about me what's wrong with him? That asshole is probably planning my death in his dream. I guess Kira never stops but wait what if it was a good dream what if the first time he hadn't been dreaming about Misa at all what if it had been about me and that's why he responded that way when I offered him a kiss? No no there's no way Lights not gay and neither am I for that matter. Am I? No no of course not. What am I thinking I would know if I was besides even if I was I could never like Light he's a murder weather he admits it or not but what would I do if he does like me crap get a hold of yourself Lawliet you're L the worlds greatest detective and right now you have a job to do there's no time to worry about a stupid love that doesn't even exist you're just tired that's all yea just tired you haven't slept for the past three weeks and now you're talking to yourself that's just great huh who knew sleep could be important maybe I should sleep a little but where there's no other bed in this room. Then again Light had offered me to go to sleep had that been an invitation to share the bed with him? Oh no there I go again of course it wasn't he had told me I should sleep but gave up trying to convince me as soon as he realized there was only one bed besides I need to concentrate on proofing Light's innocent wait no I meant guilty guilty I swear you know what maybe it wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes for a little while and clear my head.


End file.
